Alphabet Soup
by Ashabadash
Summary: Greg and Sara lead up to a relationship in exactly 26 drabbles! Update: S
1. A is for

* * *

**A is for…Apple?**

"An Apple?" Sara said as she looked at what Greg held up.

"Yea," he said as seriously as he could.

"And what am I supposed to do with it?" Sara asked, confused as all hell. She and Greg had finally finished their paperwork and were wasting time while waiting for a case.

"Anything but eat it," Greg answered with a wide smile. Really, he just wanted to know what she was going to do. "Or give it away," he added, making her scowl.

"Like what?" Sara asked, taking the apple and throwing it up and down.

"I don't know; anything." Greg laughed. Just then Bobby came in.

"Hey Bobby," the two CSI's said.

"Hey," he said quickly. "Um, do y'all mind watchin' the gun lab _that's what I'm calling it, shut up_ for a little bit? I gotta run and get some more ballistics gel." The CSI's nodded and Bobby ran off.

"What are we going to do?" Sara said as she fiddled with one of the guns Bobby had on display. Then a bright gleam came on her face.

"What are you thinking Sidle?" Greg asked, sounding worried. Sara said nothing; she just went into the back room and placed the apple on the table. Then with the same bright smile, she came back, and grabbed 2 pairs of earplugs and glasses. Handing Greg one of each and putting her's on, Sara grabbed a handgun off the wall and pointed it at the apple.

"Sara…" Greg said tentatively.

"Firing One!" she yelled and fired the shot, exploding the apple into a million pieces! When Sara took off her glasses and earplugs, she saw Greg who simple gaped at her with his jaw hanging, speechless.

Sara laughed and walked over to him, taking off his accessories. "Does that count?" she asked, using a finger to close his jaw. He nodded, slightly scared that she was still holding the gun. She noticed this too and put it away.

"I'll get some stuff to clean that up," Sara said, and walked out, letting Greg stare in shock. When she was gone, all Greg could do was shake his head.

Out of everything she could have done with that damn apple, she thought of that…

And she didn't know how much that turned him on…

**TBC**


	2. B is for

**B is for…Balloons, Band-Aids, and Broken Hearts**

Greg and Sara sat on the couch and sighed. It took them over an hour to completely clean Bobby's lab, but watching the Apple blow was completely worth it.

"Greg, Sara," Grissom walked by. "Go home, no cases tonight," he said. He walked away but quickly backtracked. "Why does it smell like…"

"Don't ask," Greg and Sara said together. They laughed as Grissom walked away and then headed out.

"Greg, where's your car?" Sara asked as they reached the parking lot.

"Um….in the shop…." Greg said, blushing. His reputation for driving wasn't exactly a good one.

"What did you hit?" Sara asked.

"What make's you think I hit something?" Greg asked, putting emphasis on the I.

"Greg...light pole or tree?" Sara laughed, knowing her best friend all too well.

"Mailbox," Greg said, looking shy. Sara laughed.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," Sara said, heading to where she parked.

"No you won't," Greg replied, getting a look at her car first. Sara noticed the flat tires seconds later.

"Damnit!" Sara swore.

"Guess we're walking," he said, "Come on, we'll call AAA when we get to my place," Greg said. Sara sighed and caught up with Greg. They walked into East Park and passed some kids who must have just gotten out of school.

"You hungry Greg?" Sara asked as she spotted an ice cream cart, "Cuz if you are, I'm sure we could find some apple pie…or applesauce…or caramel apples…"

"Shut up Sara…that poor fruit never had a chance…" Greg laughed, which made Sara smile widely.

"I'll get us ice cream," she said. Greg nodded and as she left, he turned to the vender behind him.

"One purple one, please," Greg smiled, handing over five dollars.

"Greg!" Sara called a few moments later, holding two vanilla cones in her hands. She spotted him standing in the middle of the walk way, a goofy grin on his face and a purple balloon floating beside his shoulder.

"Trade?" he said, taking his ice cream and in turn, tying the balloon to Sara's wrist.

"Greg, I'm not four," Sara said, but making no move to remove it.

"Yea, but where are the rules saying you have to be?" Greg smiled and all Sara could do is shrug. They continued to walk through the park toward Greg's complex, happily eating their ice cream and talking about this and that. By the time their treats were done, Greg had said that his place was a little less than another mile from where they were.

"Great, MORE walking," Sara said, rolling her eyes. Seconds later, a stick came flying out of nowhere and smacked Sara in the face. "OW!" she yelled.

"SORRY!" a group of kids called from the park. One small boy came over and asked if she was alright. Truth of the matter, it was a pretty big stick and Greg was worried Sara might have a concussion.

"I'm fine, really," Sara insisted, shooing the kid away.

"Watch what you're doing out there, okay kid?" Greg asked.

"Yes sir," he said and ran off to his friends.

"You sure you okay Sara?" Greg asked.

"No, but I didn't want him to worry," Sara replied gesturing to the boy. "I just need some ice…"

"It's bleeding, Sar," Greg said.

"I'm aware Gregory," she said through gritted teeth. She held a hand over the scratch and the two ran the rest of the way to the apartment building.

* * *

"Why did you never ask me out?" Sara asked randomly, making Greg nearly drop the ice pack he was holding on her forehead back at the apartment. "Just curious, I'm not implying anything Greg." He took a deep breath and contemplated his answer.

"Because you always liked Grissom," he said. Never understood why, but you did, so I backed off." He said. There was a small bit of tension in the room after he said that. "But what we have now is good. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know," Sara said honestly. "But, just for your information Greg, I don't love Grissom anymore."

"Never really understood how you could love a man you only called by their last name anyway." Was Greg's response. "What made you change your mind?" He asked calmly. Sara shifted a bit on the counter as Greg worked on her forehead, noticing how close he was and how concentrated he was on the mark on her forehead.

"I guess I don't really know what love is," she said matter-of-factly. Greg nodded and went to get a band-aid. He came back and softly but firmly placed it on her forehead. He helped her down from the counter.

"I'll get you some more ice," he said, smiling as always. He walked to the freezer and grabbed another one, then put a thin towel around it. Looking at the pack, he added, "Love is giving someone else the ability to break your heart…" He walked back to her, handed her the pack, and smiled again. "But trusting them not to." Sara smiled at the phrase and placed the pack on her head.

Both headed to the living room and sat on the couch. Greg turned on the TV and Sara leaned against him. "I don't like having a broken heart," she said.

"Me neither Sara," he said calmly, smirking at their sudden closeness, "Me neither."

* * *

**C will be coming soon, I might finish Sabotage before I do it, but I already know what is going to happen, so we'll see.**

**Did you like? Did you not? Review and tell me!**


	3. C is for

**C is for…Calling in Sick**

Sara woke up with two thoughts in her head.

One, her head really hurt. And two, she had absolutely NO idea where she was.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she was still at Greg's apartment and to remember the events from the previous day. She sat up in what she assumed was the guest bed and saw the clock. "Oh shit!" She was an hour late for work! "Greg!" she called running out of the room. "Greg!"

"What!" He asked from the kitchen. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"No Greg, we're late," she said, noticing he was in sweatpants and a faded out tee shirt. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Cuz we aren't going to work today," he said simply. Sara looked at him as if he were insane.

"What do you mean _we_?" she asked.

"I called in sick for us," he smiled. "You want a waffle?"

"You called in sick?!" she nearly yelled.

"Yes, and keep your voice down Sara, Mrs. Carter is quite old," he pointed to the roof.

"How am I sick Greg, I'm perfectly healthy," Sara said, sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"I told Grissom you got hit in the head and I was watching you to make sure you're alright," Greg said. He slipped two waffles onto her plate and sat down to his own breakfast. "He gave us both the weekend off. Want some juice?" he offered the liquid.

"Are you kidding me?" she said. She hadn't taken a sick day in…forever.

"No, it really is apple juice." Greg replied, misinterpreting the question.

"What are we supposed to do all weekend?" she asked, realizing it was only Friday.

"Idunno," Greg said with a mouthful of waffle and whipped cream. Sara rolled her eyes and took a bite. Greg swallowed and continued. "There's a club down the street, we could try that," he said.

"A club?" Sara asked. In truth, it sounded like fun.

"Yea, but we don't have to go," Greg said. "We have four days! Four days of no decomposing bodies, no dumb old Ecklie, no smart ass Hodges…"

"The club sounds good Greg," Sara interrupted his ramblings. "But I have to change…and I don't have a car…"

"I already called the cab Sara…think about an hour from then." He replied, taking her empty plate and putting it in the sink.

"When was that?"

"An hour ago," he laughed.

"You were just phone busy this morning weren't you?" Sara laughed, too.

"Yup," he laughed, showing her one of his signature smiles. "How's your head," he asked, reaching up and touching the band-aid.

"Sore, but it'll be fine," she answered quietly. "You really know your stuff; it's not swollen at all." She said.

"Yea well," he shrugged. There was a loud honk outside. "You cab awaits Miss Sidle," Greg said, causing Sara to smile.

"What time will you pick me up?" Sara asked.

"I get my car back around 6, so, 7:30, 8 o'clock?"

"8 is good, see you then Greg," Sara said.

"See you at eight," Greg said, kissing her cheek. Sara walked down the stairs and into the cab, her hand on her cheek.

_What am I going to wear?_


	4. D is for

**D is for…Dancing**

At eight sharp, Greg knocked on Sara's apartment door.

"Come in!" Sara called. Greg walked in and checked his appearance in the mirror. He was wearing a plain, short sleeved button up shirt and khaki slacks.

"Lookin' sharp Sanders," Greg heard Sara say. He turned around and saw her dressed in a red cocktail dress, her hair in curls, and her make-up done.

"Damn Sar," Greg said, looking at her up and down. "You look great."

"Thanks…" she did a little twirl. "Ready to go?" Greg nodded and held out and elbow. Sara looped her arm through and the two walked to the car arm in arm.

* * *

"This was a good idea Greg," Sara said as they made their way to the bar.

"Yea, this place is pretty cool," Greg smiled, glad Sara was enjoying herself. "Wanna dance?" Sara took a gulp of her drink and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't dance Greggo," she said. Greg shook his head.

"You do now, come on," he took her hand and pulled a protesting Sara to the middle of the crowd of dancers. Once they found a spot, the song that was playing actually changed to one Sara could recognize. "Okay," Greg said. "Now just move along with the rhythm." And at first, Sara felt very awkward, but after a few songs, she and Greg were at a good beat. They danced well together. Sara didn't think that she could even HAVE this much fun…

Especially with Greg…


	5. E is for

**I hate typing, it takes to long……..**

**Okay, I may have stole a **_**teeny tiny bit**_** of this from Bones which I think like, fox owns….but knowing me I'm wrong as always.**

* * *

**E is for…Effects of a Swing**

The lights flickered in the club signaling that it was about time for Greg and Sara to leave. As they left along with the crowd of people, Greg diverted away from the parking lot, leaving Sara to follow with a confused look on her face.

"I'm not exactly ready to go home yet," Greg explained with his signature smile. Sara rolled her eyes, but smiled as she caught up with her best friend. They walked in a comfortable silence. But after a while, Sara realized that they were very far from the club and the lot.

"Greg, do you have a destination in mind?" Sara finally asked.

"You bet," he said, stopping and pointing at the park in front of him. A couple of swings creaked in the wind and the park looked older. "Coming?" Greg called as he headed to the structure. Sara ran after him after taking off her heals that were killing her.

"I haven't sat on a swing in forever," Sara laughed as she took a seat.

"Yea, remember the good old days?" Greg asked, pulling Sara's swing back and pushing her gently.

"What? The days where our biggest issue was how high I was going to swing before it was time to wash up for dinner?" Sara laughed, pumping the swing to go a little higher.

"Or," Greg added, climbing onto the swing next to her. "Was today the day I was going to swing over the top bar."

"Or how mush we could spin in circles before puking," Sara laughed louder. Greg grabbed onto the chain connected to Sara's swing so they were swinging together.

"My favorite was how far you could jump after the third swing." Greg said, giving Sara a mischievous look.

"One…" they said together. "Two…Three!" and they jumped, Greg landing a little to the left of Sara. Not knowing his distance, he rolled toward her, ending up half on top of her. They looked at each other for a brief minute before Greg slowly bent down and kissed Sara.

* * *

**Sneak Peek: F is for First Second [blank)**


	6. F is for

**F is for…First Second Kiss**

"Sara, we should probably get back," Greg said. Standing up and brushing off the sand on his pants, he helped Sara up off the ground as well. "What are you thinking?" He asked, noticing her face.

"I'm thinking…" _I'm thinking about how absolutely wonderful and amazing that kiss was,_ "about a nice cup of coffee." Sara flubbed. Greg smiled and held out his hand. She took it.

"I know just the place," Greg smiled. Little did Sara know that Greg was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sara and Greg were sitting on Greg's couch watching TV and drinking steaming cups of coffee. Sara leaned against Greg, her feet curled beneath her as Greg had his own feet up on the coffee table.

"So Sara…" Greg started. Sara let out a breath; she knew this part was coming. "About what happened at the park…"

"When we kissed?" Sara asked. _Of __course__ when you kissed Sara, what other 'at the park' could Greg possibly be thinking?_

"Yea, I actually have a confession to make…" Greg was glad it was dark because he was blushing bright red. Sara on the other hand tensed up, but Greg barely felt it. _Oh my god, he's gunna say it was a mistake, that he didn't mean it, that it was a momentarily lapse in judgment… _"I really hoped I'd get to kiss you tonight…" Sara looked at him with such shock that she nearly fell off the couch.

Greg helped her get resituated on the couch and before he knew it, she leant in and kissed him. When they pulled away, Greg couldn't get the goofy grin off of his face. "What are you smiling about Sanders?" Sara laughed, realizing she was smiling too.

"Thinking about that kiss in comparison of our first kiss…" he said, his hand in hers. "And how many more they're going to be after that one."

"Well a lot hopefully…" Sara blushed, kissing Greg on the cheek. "But I think that was the perfect first _second_ kiss…don't you?"

"Oh yea…" Greg smiled again, leaning in for another kiss.

He could do this all night really.


	7. G is for

**G is for…Goofy Grins**

The rest of the weekend went quickly. Both Sara and Greg enjoyed each other's company. On Sunday night, the last night of their free weekend, Sara invited Greg over to watch movies and eat dinner. Their plates got cold as they fell asleep on the couch watching Titanic on the television. When Sara woke up, and found that she was using Greg as her pillow, and that Greg was awake and smiling at her.

"Hey there," Sara said, mimicking his face.

"Hey there yourself…" Greg said, kissing Sara sweetly on the lips. "Sleep well?"

"Well, I had a lumpy mattress…" Sara teased, poking Greg in the side.

"Hey!" he squirmed, he grabbed her hands and fought the prodding finger away from him. "Sara, stop!" but she continued to tickle him.

"What you gunna do about it," she laughed. Greg grabbed her hands and pinned her down, kissing her passionately. When they pulled apart, each of them had goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"If we keep this up, we'll never get to work," Sara said, still smiling.

"They're going to know something's up with us," Greg said.

"And what makes you think that?" Sara asked. Greg leaned in and gave Sara a peck on the lips.

"Cause neither of us are going to be able to wipe these smiles of our faces," he laughed. "Come on now, up up, time for work," he said, making Sara laugh even more. Sara reluctantly got up and moved toward her room to change. She passed by a mirror. Greg was right, there was a goofy grin on her face, and it wasn't coming off anytime soon.


	8. H is for

**H is for…Holding Hands (or resisting to do so) and Hard Shifts**

Greg and Sara drove into work that evening in the same in separate cars, trying to act as normally as possible. When they got out, there were giggling about something when Nick walked up next to them.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Greg and Sara just looked at each other.

"Nothing bro," Greg said. He and Nick struck up quick conversation and as they walked down the hall, Greg's hand occasionally brushed Sara's, itching to hold it.

The rest of the day went seemingly the same way. After confirming with Grissom that Sara's head was okay, the two were put on separate cases and hardly saw each other the rest of the day.

Sara and Catherine were put on a breaking and entering case that took 1 hour to solve and 5 hours to write up. Greg, Nick, and Warrick on the other hand had a more difficult case, involving a missing little girl and the boys were overly stressed out about it.

Nick and Warrick walked into the break room where Sara and Catherine were working and both collapse into chairs, seemingly exhausted.

"You guys find her?" Catherine asked. Nick shook his head and put his hands over his face. "you find anything?"

"Just a little DNA trace," Warrick said. "Greg's taking the case to heart, wouldn't let Wendy work on the DNA, insisted on doing it himself…" Sara frowned at this. She knew Greg well enough that she could tell he was getting too deep into this case already.

"Sara, why don't you go check on him," Catherine whispered. Sara nodded and got up, making her way to the DNA lab. There she saw Greg, slaving away over test tubes and microscopes.

"What you up to Sanders?" Sara asked, her own way of announcing her arrival. Greg didn't even look up.

"We found something in the Foxgrover's driveway that could link us to the kidnapper." Greg said, adjusting the microscope dials.

"Uh, huh, and Wendy can't look at them because…"

"Because I am…" Greg responded.

"Oh, okay," Sara said. She then stepped forward and gently took Greg's hand off the microscope. He looked up at Sara as she pulled him away, out of the DNA lab and into the locker room where, currently, it was empty. "Greg, what's up?" Greg let out a long sigh.

"I just want to find this little girl, Sara," Greg said, taking a seat on the bench. "There's only a small window where it's more likely she's alive."

"And the best way to find her is if everyone does their part," Sara said. She sat next to Greg and took his hand again. "You'll find her Greg, I have faith." Sara kissed the side of his head.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until their moment was interrupted by a cough at the door.

"Nick is looking for you," Grissom said, watching them uncomfortably.

* * *

Three words: I'm So Sorry

I'm trying to update more and finish up everything! I promice I'm turning over a new leaf


	9. I is for

**I is for… I Didn't Want You To Find Out This Way**

Greg took a last glance at Sara and squeezed her hand before getting up and heading into the hallway to find Nick. He gave a little nod toward Grissom as well, then he was gone. Sara looked sheepishly at Grissom for a moment before turning away and disappearing.

Sara and Grissom sat in tense silence. She opened her mouth to speak a couple of times, but no words came out. They had a past, Sara and Gil, but time passed and Sara grew out of her crush for the entomologist.

"Grissom," Sara said, but didn't finish, she looked at the locker and idly turned the combination lock.

"When did that happen?" Grissom asked. Sara couldn't read his voice. Was he upset? Angry? Or, God forbid, happy?

"This weekend…" Sara said.

"So the whole getting hit in the head with a stick thing…"

"Oh no," Sara interrupted. "That really did happen, see!" Slowly, she rubbed the cover up she had put over the offending mark on her forhead. "Greg and I…" she paused for a moment. "That happened between the stick and now." Grissom nodded and looked vaguely off in another direction. "Gil…" Sara stepped toward him. "I…I wouldn't of wanted you to find out this way. I was planning on telling you. But this is all so new to me. Greg is…well, Greg. He's my best friend and he makes me happy." She looked at him, willing Grissom to understand. Willing him to agree that they needed to move on from this school-girl to teacher like attraction.

"Well if Greg makes you happy," Grissom looked at Sara and smiled. "Then I'm happy for you both." Sara smiled in relief and relaxed. She reached out and grabbed onto Grissom's arm.

"Thank you," Sara grinned. "You have no clue how much this means to me."

Grissom simply smiled at Sara. He was happy she was happy, but he needed to change the subject. "Why don't you go find the rest of the team so we can help the guys out with their kidnapping case?" Sara nodded and squeezed Grissom's arm before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Grissom leaned his forehead against the cool metal of someone's locker and let out a long sigh. He now knew the meaning behind 'You don't know what you have 'till it's gone.'


	10. J is for

J is for… Just Enough

The whole team was now hard at work on Greg and Nick's kidnapping case. Ecklie had made it top priority (the little girl was the Mayor's goddaughter) and the whole department was determined to find her.

Sara was working in the garage with Nick. They had found an abandoned van close to the payphone where the anonymous ransom call had been made. Wendy walked in to find Sara under the car and Nick lifting prints off the steering wheel.

"This is officially the vehicle that held Samantha Foxgrover captive. The hair on the back seat confirmed it," Wendy said. "You guys have anything for the other lab rats?" she asked.

"Yea," Sarah rolled out from under the car, a vile of dirt in her hand. She went to the table to label it properly and then handed it to Wendy. "Give that to Hodges? Maybe he can identify where the van's been." Wendy nodded and left the garage.

"How you doing there Nick, you need help?" Sara asked, wiping off her coveralls and leaning into the passenger seat.

"All these prints are way too smudged for Mandy to do anything useful with them." Nick said annoyed and he began to put the powder down on the center console. But Sara spotted something and stopped him.

"Nick, hold on," Sara held up a hand, keeping her eye on a small spot of blood on the leather console. "You have a cotton swab?" Nick nodded and handed her one. She carefully swabbed the small droplet of blood and looked at it.

"If anyone can get a DNA sample off of something that small, it'd be your boyfriend," Sara looked from the swab to Nick, her eyebrows raised. "Word travels fast Sar," Nick smirked at her. "But really, I'm happy for you two," They both leaned out of the car, deciding they were done processing it. "I always knew you two would end up together."

"Um…" Sara didn't know how to handle that. "Thanks, Nicky." She smiled. "I'm going to get this to DNA now," and she smiled as she headed out of the garage and down the hall to DNA.

Greg was helping out Wendy with the slack in the lab when Sara reached them. "I'm only helping, I promise!" Greg held his hands up in defense.

"He actually is," Wendy defended him. "What's Up Sara? I forget something?"

"Nope, I just want to know if either of you could get a DNA scan off of this," she help up the cotton swab. Both Greg and Wendy looked at it, then each other.

"What do you think Greg? One shot."

"I can do it," Greg said, a look of determination in his eyes. He took the swab and immediately went to work with it. Sara watched as Greg added the right components, did the math, wrote the equations, and put it through the computer. It felt like forever until there was a small ding that came from the machines.

"So?" Sara and Wendy said. "Was it enough?" Greg printed out the information and looked at it for a while before looking up at the girls with a smile.

"Just enough." Greg grinned.


	11. K is for

K is for…Kidnappers and Kisses

They drove by car to the home of Holden Kraus, the man who's DNA matched what Greg salvaged. He was Samantha Foxgrover's third grade teacher. He hadn't gone into work that day.

Guns drawn, the team went inside. Sara was one step behind Greg. Down the hall, Nick stood with Brass. They waited for the signal.

But kidnapping cases always made Greg eager. He was on the edge of his toes already when he heard a little girl scream out. Before anyone could tell him otherwise, he ran toward the sound.

"Greg!" Sara called out, racing after him. They rushed down the hall of the house and Greg finally opened a door, entering the master bathroom.

At first, he only saw the little girl. Small 5 year old, long brown curly hair covered terrified green eyes. She sat in the bathtub, her wrists, ankles, and mouth duct taped.

Behind the door though, was Kraus. And he was holding an AK-47. Greg froze.

"Smart move," he growled. Behind Greg, Sara, Brass and Nick paused too. Greg could hear Brass calling for backup. "Now, you," he pointed the machine gun at Greg. "And you," he pointed to Sara. "Give your guns to the officer outside the door, and tell him that if I hear ONE siren, I'll kill all of you." He swung the gun toward Samantha. "Starting with her." Greg and Sara handed their guns to Nick while Brass made the call. "Good, now you can go sit with my favorite student there," Greg and Sara cautiously walked over to Samantha.

She was pale. A thin line of blood flowed from one of her taped wrists.

"It's okay sweetie," Greg said. He reached to undo her ankles. But a click of the gun made him freeze again.

"Not yet." Holden said. Greg and Sara looked up to Kraus. Nick stepped back from the door and turned to talk to Brass. They listened, hidden from view. "I'm willing to make a trade. The two of you for pretty little Sammy here," his eyes gleamed.

"No way," Greg said. "Just me." He wasn't about to let Sara's life be in danger.

"No, if I only get one of you, then I have to say, I've always loved brunettes," he grinned at Sara.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you," Greg said, even though Holden still watched Sara.

"Then my original offer stands." Greg and Sara looked at each other, and then to Nick, who turned to Brass, who shook his head. There was a lot of looks and head shaking; a silent argument. Finally, a decision was made.

"Deal," Greg said. They untied Samantha and helped her out of the tub.

"Come here Samantha," Nick beckoned. The little girl, her eyes on Holden, ran toward Nick.

"Now I'm going to walk these fine gentlemen and this little sweetheart outside." Holden step to the door. "If you run, they die," he clicked his gun and then followed out the door, closing it behind him.

They were alone. Kidnapped in a bathroom.

"Greg," Sara said as they sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yea?" Sara leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, but you're an idiot."

* * *

Did you think that was going to come up? Yea, me neither.

REVIEW


	12. L is for

L is for… Love (uh duh)

Sara and Greg sat back to back in the bathtub, Holden Kraus outside the door with his gun still in hand. They didn't know his motive, or his plan. They didn't know what Nick, Brass, and the rest of the team were doing. They did know that if they moved, they were dead.

"Greg," Sara looked over her shoulder.

"Yea Sara, I know, I'm an idiot…" Greg whispered back.

"No it's not that…" Sara said, but her voice died in her throat. She looked above them at a window, picturing for the thousandth time the two of them climbing out undetected.

But it wasn't possible. Kraus was in the door way and there was nothing blocking them from his gun had he chosen to shoot.

Their best bet was to sit quietly and wait for rescue.

"Sara?" Greg was quiet and Sara realized she never finished what she wanted to say. "What is it?"

She was quiet for a second, taking her hands and lacing her fingers with Greg's. "I love you."

"I love you too Sara," he squeezed her hands. "I love you too."

* * *

It's short, yes, but I planned on that. I might get M up later, but I'm graduating this week so it's hectic!


	13. M is for

M is for… Making Decisions

"Where are they?" Greg asked, wondering aloud where their rescue team was. This was, in fact, the most boring hostage situation ever. Kraus didn't seem nearly as hysterical as he was earlier. He stood outside, gun in hand, and Greg sat in the tub with Sara.

"I don't know, but we've got to get out of here," Sara said. Greg nodded in agreement. Above them was a small window. Greg had been staring at it for a while now. It was just above Greg's head if he stood up. He could easily lift Sara through. But when he whispered his plan to her, she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you here," Sara protested.

"But Sara…" he wanted her out of harm's way. Who knew when Kraus would panic and start shooting anything in sight?

"No, we're in this together." Sara defiantly crossed her arms and Greg sighed. Why did he have to fall in love with a stubborn woman?

"That's enough!" Holden Kraus stormed into the room. Obviously, whatever he wanted wasn't getting done fast enough. "Come here bitch," He grabbed Sara by the arm and practically flung her out of the bath tub.

"Hey!" Greg leapt forward, but Kraus hit him in the chest with the back of his gun and, winded, he was pushed back against the wall.

"Greg!" Sara yelled out, but she was lead away, by gun point, toward the front of the building. Struggling to catch his breath, Greg could only follow slowly. He stopped when he saw Kraus using Sara as a human shield, holding a gun to her back and yelling demands out the door to the police. Greg knew that the cops outside wouldn't be able to meet his demands in time and it sounded like the hostage negotiator was actually making things worse. Greg didn't have much time to make a decision on how to act.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Greg ran toward Holden Kraus and jumped, tackling him to the ground. The man was so shocked at the sudden impact that he dropped his gun, and he and Greg were left slinging punches until Greg finally pinned him to the ground.

The cops came and handcuffed Kraus, dragging him off by police car to the Department for booking. "Good job there Greg," Captian Brass placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg winced slightly. "Why don't you go get checked out over there," he pointed to the ambulance not too far away and Greg nodded.

Sara was already being checked out by the EMTs. But when she saw Greg approaching, she stood up abruptly and startled the EMT checking her over. She ran over to Greg and wrapped her arms around him. And, despite the pain, Greg hugged her back, kissing the top of her head and thanking god it was all over.


	14. N is for

**N is for…Not Completely Over**

Sara felt Greg leap at Kraus, pushing him away from her and rolling both of them to the floor. She turned just in time to see Kraus stand up and point his gun at Greg.

"Greg!" She called out, but it was too late. Without any hesitation, Kraus fired his gun three times, each bullet penetrating Greg's chest and leaving him a bloody mess on the floor. "Greg!"

Sara sat up in bed in a cold sweat, her hands shaking as they held the sheets that were stuck to her body. It was just a nightmare right? She'd just call up Greg and he'd grumble in annoyance that she woke him up.

"Just go back to sleep Sara," she told herself as she settled back into her bed.

…

…

…

Okay one phone call wouldn't hurt. She sat up again and picked up the phone, dialing Greg's home phone number. Ringing…ringing…

"_Hello, you've reached Greg Sanders…_" Damn, answering machine. She knew he was home though. Griss had given them 2 days after being held hostage. She'd try him again, maybe he was just asleep.

"_Hello, you've reached Greg Sanders…_" Okay, now Sara was getting nervous. The nightmare she had was feeling more like a reality than ever.

Nervous, anxious, and not thinking too clearly, Sara got out of bed, threw on the first piece of clothing she could find and ran out the door.

* * *

Greg had fallen asleep watching TV on his couch. But he was suddenly shaken awake with the sound of someone banging on his front door.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Greg yelled, tripping over the couch and wiping sleep out of his eyes as he opened the door. "Sara?"

Sara jumped over the threshold and wrapped her arms around Greg, burying her head into his shoulder. He could tell she was hysterical. "Sara, babe, what's wrong?" she was shaking now. "Come on, come inside," He pulled her along and shut the door before sitting her on the couch.

"I…I dreamed…had…had a nightmare…" she tried to tell him. "Had to see… if you were alright," Greg understood and wrapped his arms around Sara.

"It's okay Sara," Greg whispered into her ear. "It's just aftershocks, you're okay." He rocked her back and forth, holding her in his arms and whispering in her ear.

They fell asleep embracing one another. Knowing fully that when it came to their jobs, nothing was ever completely over.

* * *

_Eh, I'll call this a filler chapter. I knew what I wanted to do with O and P, but not N. _

_Just to let you know, after this chapter will be a tiny little time jump._

_Read and Review 3 Ace_


	15. O is for

**O is for…Once in a Lifetime Could We Be This Happy**

Greg and Sara had kept their relationship minimal ever since the kidnapping/hostage fiasco. It had actually been several months and Ecklie (who, let's be honest, would have had a minor break down) hadn't figured out that the two were together yet. Sara was a master of keeping her work life professional. Greg…Greg was working on it.

After work, they functioned like any couple that had been best friends for years. They did dinner and a movie. They walked hand in hand along the strip. They stayed the night at each other's apartment, usually because they accidentally stayed up talking.

Catherine commonly described them as "cute."

One night, Sara lied in Greg's arms as they watched a movie on TV. It was one of those nights where crime seemed to have stopped and they were on call if that were to change.

"This movie's too predictable," Sara said half way through the thriller.

"Sara…its Shutter Island, it doesn't GET more unpredictable than this," Greg chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh really? I can totally tell you that all of this…" Greg clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, don't spoil it!" Greg said, smirking as his large hand covered half her face. Sara glared at him playfully and then, when he least expected it, poked him in the ribs, making him spaz and roll the two of them off the sofa onto the floor.

They were laughing hysterically. Leonardo Dicaprio was on the TV having a nervous breakdown and Greg and Sara couldn't stop laughing. It lasted for a good 5 minutes before it began to subside and Greg wiped tears from his eyes. He was looking down at Sara, traces of her laughter still in her face. She was the most beautiful thing Greg had ever seen.

"I love you," Greg said suddenly. Sara, still smiling, looked up at Greg with rounded chocolate eyes. "I…I do, I love you Sara." Sara reached a hand out and touched Greg's face gently. He really wished she'd say something right about now.

She leaned up on her elbows so that her nose brushed his. Her eyes bore into his and Greg was afraid to blink.

Next thing he knew, her arms were wrapped around his next and he was brought into a passionate kiss. "I love you too Greg," Sara said, her lips still brushing his. Greg pulled her close to him in a tight embrace.


	16. P is for

**P is for…Perfect**

Greg ran at top speed and jumped onto the shopping cart as it sped down an empty aisle in the grocery store. That was the thing about going to the 24 hr. store at 4 in the morning. No one was there.

He grabbed the necessities, milk, bread, juice, coffee…more coffee. He was heading to the checkout stand when his phone started to vibrate in his back pocket, making him jump.

"Sanders," he answered.

"Hey Greggo," Sara's voice chimed through the phone.

"Hey, are you off?" Greg asked. Maybe he could go visit.

"I was just walking out the door when Grissom told us there was a case with our names on it," Sara sighed.

"Smells like decomp to me," Nick called out from next to Sara. Greg heard her groan through the phone.

"Have fun?" Greg laughed slightly.

"I'll try," she sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too," Greg said as the phone clicked. Poor Sara. "Hey," he said to the cashier, a pimply teenager who obviously didn't want to work in the wee hours of the morning. "Hold on just for a second," and he ran back through the store. He came back seconds later, another bag in hand. "I forgot something…"

* * *

Sara slammed the door to her apartment behind her and dragged herself to the couch. She smelled horrible, she was tried after working her double, she was hungry and had no food; it just wasn't exactly a good day.

Deciding she should take a shower before she had to burn her couch, Sara lifted herself off the couch and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh you have to be kidding me," Sara laughed as she flicked on the light to her bathroom. Her whole bathroom counter was covered in Lemons. There had to be maybe 2 dozen of them piled up. Her counter almost looked like the pile one would find in the grocery store.

She immediately pulled out her phone. "Hey," she called Greg. "So some women prefer roses…"

"I figured those were more your type," she could hear his smile through the phone.

"I love them, thanks Greggo," Sara said.

He really was the perfect boyfriend.


	17. Q is for

Q is for… Quiet Time

Greg slid into the locker room, hopefully unnoticed by the people in the lab. It seemed that, no matter how log he'd been a CSI, he was still always being asked to help out in the lab. Hodges sure picked a bad time to have the flu. Cases were flowing in left and right. He and Catherine had picked up a triple homicide at the Tangiers around the same time Sara and Nick were being called in on a botched B&E. Not to mention that they were the grave shift. Days had more cases than people to work them.

So for the past 24 hours, Greg had been juggling his CSI case load as well as Hodges's lab work. Needless to say, Greg was exhausted, and the second there was a lull in the work that needed to be done, Greg went to hide in the locker room.

He opened his locker and looked inside. It wasn't much; a change of clothes, his backpack with his wallet and car keys… He grabbed his iPod and shut his locker, lying on the bench and shutting himself off from the world for a while.

Maybe 10 minutes had passed and Greg was suddenly startled by a loud banging sound. Greg, startled, rolled off the bench onto the floor and pulled his ear buds out of his ears. "What the hell…" he whispered to himself.

_BANG!_ Greg jumped again, but he recognized the sound of a banging locker and he stood up to round to the other side to investigate.

Surely enough there was Sara. She was opening her locker with the combination. Greg watched as she swung the locker open, looked inside, and then slammed the door shut, causing another _BANG_ throughout the room.

Greg saw her reach for her combination again and he stepped forward, taking her hand in his. She looked up at him with agitation in her eyes. But it quickly faded away and Greg saw weariness in Sara's face.

"Bad day?"

"It's just…" Sara sighed and sat on the bench. "Nick is pissing me off and this case is dead end after dead end and the DA totally screwed us over and I'm hungry and tired and I got stuck ankle deep in mud and I don't have any socks in my dam locker and…" she sighed again and Greg hugged her close as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Did I mention I'm exhausted?" She laughed a little at this and Greg just smiled.

"We should go home," Greg said, though he knew it was unrealistic. They were both too deep into their cases to go home right now. Sara shook her head though and simply gripped his hand more.

"No, we can't," she said. "Sitting here with you is just what I needed." Greg grinned and offered her an ear bud where his music was still flowing freely. She took it and put it in her ear before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Thanks Greg," Sara said sleepily. They sat quietly there, headphones on, hand in hand. Tired or not, Greg never felt more elated being here quietly with her.

But it was all over quickly. A few moments later, Hodges called Greg with an update and Jim called Sara to come in and question a suspect. Their quiet moment was done and gone.

"Back to the salt mines," Greg said, standing up and offering Sara a hand. She went to lead the way out and Greg stopped her. "Hold on," he went to his locker and opened it up, trading his iPod for a fresh pair of socks before handing them to Sara. "Good luck on your case. Bye. Love you," He kissed her cheek and headed out the door. Sara stood there with her boyfriend's socks in hand and her cell phone in the other.

"Love you too," she couldn't help but smile.


	18. R is for

**R is for…Ring**

Greg was jumpier than his normal jumpy self. That was the first thing Sara noticed early one Saturday morning as she and Greg were in the locker room after a particularly boring shift. Last night was one of the rare nights in Vegas where no one really felt like murdering. Sara was pleased by this of course, but Greg seemed all out ecstatic.

"What's up with you Greggo?" Sara finally asked as he put his vest in his locker. Greg's head spun toward her in what she supposed was supposed to be a convincing face of innocence. Nu-uh, she wasn't buying it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Greg shrugged. But he had a sly smile on his face and Sara didn't let it go unnoticed. She raised an eyebrow at him, but Greg merely winked. "I'll see you later today?" Sara nodded and Greg smiled, kissed her cheek, and left just as Nick came into the room.

"Hey Sar," Nick said as he opened his locker that was next to hers.

"Hey Nicky," Sara said absently. She was still pondering over Greg's weirdness. "Nick, do you think Greg was woerd today?"

"Weird? Uh…no…" Nick answered quickly and his feet shuffled. Sara sighed. Great, whatever it was, Nick was in on it with Greg. Which could only lead to trouble in Sara's opinion.

"Alright Nicky, spill it," Sara demanded, closing her locker and facing Nick. Nick paled slightly, he'd always been a pretty bad liar.

"Nothing to spill, gotta go Sara, bye!" and he ran out, one of his tennis shoes still in hand. Sara stared at the door and then finally, frusterated that she didn't figure out the odd behavior of her friend and boyfriend, left to head home for the day.

* * *

"It's going to work Greg," Nick sat on Greg's kitchen counter as Greg paced back and forth. "It's going to be fine," he'd been repeating the same mantra for an hour now.

"I know man, but this has to be perfect, you know?"

"It's Sara, it's a diamond in a velvet box, its dinner….Greggo, it's all going to be fine," Nick patted Greg on the shoulder. "I gotta get going, good luck tonight man," Nick wished his friend.

"Thanks Nick," Greg sighed and Nick let himself out of Greg's apartment. Greg stood in his kitchen quietly, his forehead pressed against the stainless steel of his refrigerator. Nick was right, of course, things would go smoothly, it would be just fine.

He was going to propose to Sara.

* * *

Sara was just finishing up her make up when she heard a knock at the door before a click in the lock let Sara know Greg was there. He had a key to her apartment, but Greg always knocked before using it. She wasn't entirely sure why, he just said he always knocked before entering somewhere.

She really loved her quirky boyfriend.

"Sara?" Greg called from the entry way.

"Back here!" Sara called from the bedroom. She heard his footsteps and another knock as her bedroom door swung opened. She looked up to see Greg, in black slacks and a blue button down, smiling at her and leaning against the door frame. "Hey you," Sara smiled. She spun once to show herself off and laughed. "What do you think?"

Greg looked at Sara as she spun around. She wore a black skirt that flared out as she turned and a White blouse that held tight on her body. Her hair was down and naturally curly, she wore pink lipstick. She was beautiful.

She laughed and Greg grinned. This was his Sara and he loved her so much that it was almost scarry how overwhelmed he felt about her.

"You're beautiful," Greg grinned again and he stepped toward her. Sara stopped turning as faced Greg, leaning up and leaving a kiss on his lips. Greg breathed her in and held her close to him.

"Marry me," Greg whispered. He had meant to ask her at dinner, over fine wine and lit candles. But he should have known that he wouldn't make it through dinner.

Sara looked into Greg's eyes. She didn't jump in surprise or question him. Somehow, she should have expected this from Greg.

"Yes," Sara said, smiling widely.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Greg jumped up and hugged Sara, spinning her around ecstatically. He placed her on the ground again gently and reached into his pant pocket, pulling out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond solitaire.

They were grinning like idiots as Greg slid the ring on Sara's finger and he kissed her hand. "I love you Sara," Greg said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you Greg," Sara kissed him deeply and they fell back onto the bed, the elegant dinner Greg had planned forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** I put this moment in their relationship off so much, like, since starting with "M". Then I finally realized that I was only doing 26 chapters and we were at R so…

I want to send a special thank you to **csimouse** my most faithful and amazing reader. I adore your reviews, thank you.


	19. S is for

**S is for… Saying "Sara Sidle-Sanders" Six Times Fast**

"Gregory, you're going to choke yourself with your own tie," Caitlyn, Greg's mother, scolded as she swatted his hand away from his neck line and fixed the blue tie that was twisted up in as many knots as Greg's stomach was.

"Thanks Ma," Greg rolled his eyes, but let her fix his tie. He looked up to see Nick walking in, dressed to the nines and laughing at him.

"Shut up Nick," Greg said. "Everything's ready?" His CSI skills began to kick in when his best man's face paled slightly. "Nick?"

"What? Oh, yeah, everything's fine bud. You just tie your tie and spend hours on your hair like always." Nick teased, but he still seemed nervous.

"You've seen Sara?"

"She's not missing!"

"I didn't ask if she was, just wondering if you saw her yet…" Greg looked in the mirror when his mother was done with his tie. "Why are you so jumpy? _I'm_ the one getting married."

"You'll be fine man; just don't forget your lines…" Greg looked at Nick inquisitively. "I do?"

"Oh, right…" Nick left Greg to his mother's fussing and wove his way through the back part of the church. Not really paying attention to where he was walking, he ended up smacking right into Hodges as he exited the bathroom.

"Found her yet?" Nick asked, scratching the back of his head. Hodges shook his head.

"We've looked everywhere, Wendy and I." Hodges patted Nick on the shoulder. "Catherine and Ray too, she's MIA."

"Who's MIA?" Caitlyn had followed Nick. "Is Sara missing?"

"What? No!" David and Nick both said.

"Don't lie to me now…" she pointed a finger at the two of them.

"Yes ma'm, Sara's missing," Hodges said. Nick elbowed him in the ribs, causing Hodges to yelp.

"You've checked everywhere?" they nodded.

"Alright, I'll help look," Caitlyn said. "Don't tell my son, he's panicked enough as is."

They spent another 15 minutes searching. Hodges checked the Bridal suite a dozen times before he noticed the open window in the corner. Mentally, he smacked himself on the head.

"Uh…Sara?" he stuck his head out the window and to the left. There she was, just chilling on the bench not a care in the world. "Uh…Sara?" He tried again. She looked over at him with a strained smile. "Wedding's inside," he jerked a finger over his shoulder. Sara did her odd smile again and faced outside looking over the backyard of the church. Hodges sighed and climbed out the window, thinking that he was getting too old for this, and stood next to Sara outside.

"You look beautiful Sara," Hodges suddenly said. It was true, her wedding dress – strapless, modern, simple, modest train – was all very Sara and she radiated in it.

"Thank you Hodges," Sara smiled.

"You're nervous?" Sara nodded.

"Well, that makes the two of you," Hodges said. "Greg's about to piss his tux." Sara smirked at this, which made Hodges relax.

"I'm just nervous about this next step, Dave," Sara admitted. "I don't know what's going to happen next."

"I do," Hodges said. Sara looked at him, confused, and Hodges sat next to her on the bench. "You are going to marry Greg, your best friend, and you're going to spend the rest of your life in love with him, happy with him, coming home and knowing that he'll be there, and you're going to love it."

Sara gaped at Hodges for a minute. "I didn't know you had that in you Dave." Sara smiled at him.

"It's how I feel when I'm with Wendy," Hodges smiled. "It's a good feeling; I want my friends to have it too." Sara smiled at him again.

"So what do you say we get this wedding rolling?"

* * *

"I found her!" Hodges called out to the wedding party, most of who were starting to worry. "All is well, let's get this started, huh?" Sara followed close behind him, and Nick grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"You look amazing Sara," Catherine grinned.

"Thanks you guys," Sara smiled. They all took their seats. Nick stood next to Greg at the end of the aisle. Wendy and Hodges sat in the second peiue on the left; she slipped his hand into hers. Jim offered Catherine his handkerchief and she dabbed away her tears, and then loaned it to Caitlyn, who did the same. The music played and the back door opened as everyone rose to see the bride.

Greg Sanders felt all the air rush out of his body as his Sara walked toward him, all in white. Nick nudged him, but he hardly noticed. All he knew then was there was only him and Sara, and today they were going to promise their love to one another.

She reached him and he held out his shaking hand, which she took instantly. "I love you," Greg whispered in her ear. "I'm so happy you didn't climb out a window or something…" Sara merely smirked and kissed Greg on the cheek before both of them turned to the minister and the ceremony began.


	20. T is for

**T is for… Tests**

Sara and Greg had a perfect marriage. The first six months of their marriage went flawlessly. They were in love, and they were happy.

"Sara?" Nick said slowly as he knocked on the bathroom door from the locker room. "Sar are you okay?" there was a retching sound and Nick stepped back. "Was it the decomp scene?"

"Probably," Sara called through the door. She hadn't felt nauseous at the scene… "Nick, I'll meet you in the break room okay?"

"Alright," Nick nodded. He put a hand on the door, silently wished her luck. He entered the break room where Greg and Ray were finishing up paperwork on their case and Catherine was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Nicky," Catherine greeted him with a warm smile. "How was your case?"

"Why do Sara and I always, ALWAYS, get stuck with the decomps?" Nick winced. "This was a bad one too; soup does not begin to describe it…" Everyone in the room winced. "Sara's still sick from it."

"Sara's sick?" Greg looked up from the file in front of him, worry in his face. Nick nodded. "I'll go check on her."

"No need, I'm fine," Sara said from the door. She looked slightly pale and her hair was tied back, but she was standing upright, a tight smile on her face.

"You're not fine, you're sick," Greg pointed out. Sara rolled her eyes and sat in the chair next to the door.

"It's fine, it's time for all of us to head home anyway, wasn't it Cath?" Sara asked. Catherine eyed Sara, wondering what was up, but nodded.

"Yep, no one else has killed anyone tonight, we're good to go," Catherine said.

"I'll get the car, you just stay here?" Greg was always super cautious when people were sick. His wife, though strong and stubborn, was no exception. Sara nodded, figuring it was best to comply rather than argue with Greg and he headed off to the parking garage. Nick and Ray followed suit, clapping Sara on the shoulder and wishing her well on the way out.

"Sara," Catherine was too smart for her own good. "Girl, I've seen you work through swine flu, what's up?" Sara tried to look innocent, tried to pass off a 'oh whatever are you talking about' face, but Catherine saw past it.

"I'm nauseous, I'm week, I'm not hungry," Sara said. "I've had the weirdest mood swings and to top it all off," Sara let out a deep breath. "I'm late."

* * *

Sara had insisted on running into the drug store before she and Greg headed to their town house. He had said he'd go for her, but she would have none of it. "I'm a big girl Greggo," she had said, kissing his cheek before running inside.

She bought a bottle of Gatorade, Advil, and 4 EPTs.

Better safe than sorry.

At home, Greg said it was his turn to cook dinner and had shunned Sara to their room until he was done. "Get some rest, please baby," Greg insisted, kissing her forehead and nudging her toward their room. Sara paled when he called her baby.

She closed the door to their room, but instead of heading to bed, she went straight to the bathroom and took all 4 tests.

It was the longest two minutes of her life. Was she ready to be a mom? Would she turn out like her own mother and kill Greg in his sleep? Did they want kids? Did they want them now? Greg would be a good father, she knew that. But she was still terrified.

"Sara!" Greg called out. Shit, there was still a minute left. "Sar, where are…" Greg walked into the room and saw Sara sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the bathroom door. "Honey are you alright?"

"Come here," Sara said, not recognizing her own voice. Greg complied and sat next to Sara. She gripped his hand tight. 30 more seconds.

"Sara you're scaring me," Greg said. Sara opened her mouth to tell him, but the two minute alarm dinned on her phone and made her jump. "Sara!"

"Hold on," Sara said letting go of Greg and running into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and Greg knocked loudly.

"Sara!" Greg called again. "Come on, what is going on?" Sara looked at the tests lined up on the bathroom counter.

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

She was pregnant.

All of the sudden, things started to make sense. There was a baby, a human life, growing inside of her. She and Greg made that baby, Greg, the love of her life. She suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. She opened the door and Greg's arm swung through, since he was still knocking.

"For heck's sake Sara," Greg looked exasperated. "What is going on?" Sara wordlessly handed one of the tests to Greg and smiled. It took Greg a minute to put all the pieces together. But when he did, he looked up at Sara with awestruck eyes. "Is this…are you…are we?"

"I'm pregnant," Sara finally said aloud. Greg yelped in excitement and lifted Sara off the ground spinning her in blissful excitement before placing her on the ground and kissing her deeply.

"We're having a baby!" Greg cried. Sara nodded and hugged her husband close. "A baby Sara, we're having a baby…"


End file.
